


I'm sorry

by Lillyredbird



Series: A Fic A Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyredbird/pseuds/Lillyredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine trip. A quick in, grab and out. But plans never work like that, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this "a fic a day" thing on tumblr, and this is my first fic for the holidays. please enjoy ^_^

It was the middle of winter. Two friends had taken refuge in a long abandoned house in hopes of getting out of the chill. They had been traveling together for a while now, though they couldn’t tell you how long exactly as they had lost track of the days long ago.

The world seemed so quiet in that moment as the snow fell outside and they sat huddled next to each other trying to gather as much warmth between them as possible.  
The youngest of the two couldn’t generate any warmth though as he grew rapidly sicker. His normally dark messy hair stuck to the sweat that coated his forehead, making his face look paler than it already was, as he sat in a cold sweat he kept his gaze on the face of his freckle covered friend as moss coloured eyes looked back into his. Oh how he loves those eyes.

His illness hadn’t been an ongoing thing generated by the cold, but rather a sudden thing that had come on faster than it takes you to make toast. It held all the traits of the common cold, a high fever, cold sweat and a coughing that was a little more than bothersome. The older of the two with his short blond hair and constellation of freckles winced as his friend cough harder, a small amount of blood staining his lips a dark scarlet. He spent hours telling his friend that he would be fine. Though the other knew he wasn’t going to make it through the night.

They had promised each other long ago that if anything ever happened to end it quickly and move on. Though the older one couldn’t remember how it had all gone so wrong.  
_______

_“This isn’t what was supposed to happen, not like this.”_

It was a routine trip. A quick in, grab and out. But plans never work like that, do they? It had come from the back of the store and had taken the younger of the two by surprise, easily knocking him over scattering a long empty stand to the floor, the sound echoing in the shop. The other had arrived to help as quickly as possible, but he wasn’t fast enough. He could still remember the mixed feelings of guilt, regret and anger that turned his insides when he saw the deep bite that was on the others arm.

Still on the floor the bitten one looked up to him with his big blue eyes and smiled at him. “We knew this was going to happen eventually.” The words cut him deep, though he kept his emotions in check, biting the inside of his cheek until it started to bleed. He quickly helped the other up and looked out the large window to see if there were going to be receiving any more guests.

“Let’s get you out of here, more could have heard the banging and will be on the way”  
_______

It was around midnight when the illness finally ended his suffering. The older of the two, let out a few silent tears as he waited for his friend to wake up again.  
As time passed he contemplated telling the others lifeless body how his feelings had grown and morphed over the time they had spent together. How he had wished that he wasn’t such a coward, that he had said something before the others last breathe had been taken. But he thought better of it, instead he placed a soft kiss on the others forehead and forced the blade he always had on hand through the others temple.

“I’m sorry…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr lillyredbird.tumblr.com


End file.
